


Support

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-15
Updated: 2006-03-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Dan and Paul have a little conversation in Moscow.





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

DJ: "I mean we all know you think of the DHD as your long-term bargaining chip but everything has a price and no one's said exactly what it would take to buy you out in full, right now"   
PD: "Dr Jackson...."   
Russian:"no, no, he has a good point Major. The problem is Dr Jackson that without full disclosure of technologies already procured by the SGC, it would   
be impossible to determine a reasonable price." Daniel looks at Paul, crosses his hands and settles a bit smugly.

* * *

Daniel glanced at Paul, then looking at the Russians asked, "may we have a few moments?" 

"We will send in some fresh coffee and something to eat.You must be hungry after your long flight. It will be a few minutes." The Russian nodded his head and stood to leave. The two US men rose and waited as the Russian and his aide left. 

"Damn you, Paul!" Daniel exploded, as soon as the door was shut. He began to pace fitfully, then abruptly stopped. Turning, he leaned one hip against the table to glare over at the young Air Force Major. 

Frustrated, Daniel lightly pushed the flat of his palm into Paul's chest, trying to get a reaction, to make Paul argue. Paul just leaned forward, pushing back so that Daniel's hand bent slightly at the wrist. Daniel narrowed his eyes and leaned in closer. Paul stumbled, catching himself against the table. "Dan..." was all he was able to get out before being abruptly cut off. 

"Never," the palm was back, pushing "Ever- " Pushing harder, becoming a harder shove than before. "Never _ever_ talk to me that way. You _dismissed me_ so casually! As if I was some total clueless idiot!" 

"Dan...." The Major's fingers began to gently but firmly pluck at Daniel's hand, now holding a fistful of his jacket. 

Daniel leaned forward, "No, dammit. You can argue with me." Dropping his hands and standing back abruptly, Daniel ran his fingers through his hair. "God, I hope you never stop arguing with me. But dammit Paul," he turned back to the slightly stunned man. "If I wanted every idea I have to be brushed off, I would have brought Jack! At least, when he tells me to 'shut up Daniel,' I know where I stand. I am getting so _sick_ and tired of this damned 'Us first, screw everyone else' mentality. The _fucking_ US Air Force can go _hang_. I don't think there is one single person in the whole military that can come up with an original idea. Or even a _fucking compromise_." 

By the time he was done, Daniel's voice had risen to a near shout, his hair standing on end from being pulled by his own hands. And for crying out loud - god, he was channeling Jack now!- his fucking head _hurt_. 

Sighing, he slumped into his chair, throwing his head back and impacting with the hard wood. The contact sent shooting pains down his neck. 

"Daniel?" the concerned younger man sat down in the other chair. 

Leaning forward, he rested one hand lightly on Daniel's knee. 

"Dan...please...." he whispered haltingly, "I am _so_ sorry Dan. Please, forgive me. I just...." a shrug. "I got caught up. I wasn't thinking clearly. Please, talk to me, Dan. Please?" The hand on the knee caressed lightly, ending in a squeeze. 

As Paul leaned back, beginning to remove his hand, the other man caught him. Pulling the hand up to his face, Daniel leaned forward. He stopped for a moment, resting his head against Paul's. Daniel sighed at the coolness of Paul forehead, his own still screaming in pain. The other man's hand slipped around Daniel's face, coming to rest on his neck. The soft, gentle rhythm of a massage began to relax him. 

After a few moments, his hand still rubbing Daniel's neck and shoulders, Paul placed a gentle kiss to Daniel's forehead, he whispered "talk to me." 

With a shuddering breath, Daniel dropped straight forward from the waist. Head coming to rest on Paul's lap, arms around his waist. Holding on tightly. Paul rubbed Daniel's neck, and gentle circles on his back. 

Crooning softly, wordlessly, he tried to show him how sorry he was. Just showing he was there for the other man. 

With a sniff, Daniel tried to pull up, only to be pushed down and held. With one deep shudder, he began softly crying, "so tired, Paul...." 

"What?" Paul bent, his face closer to Daniel's now. 

Daniel turned his head. Weary eyes looking up. Rubbing his cheek against the soft uniform pants. He took a deep, calming breath, he said "I'm tired, Paul." 

"Tired? Of...." a finger going back and forth between them, trying to make his meaning clear. 

"God, no!" Daniel gasped. Sitting upright, he held the other man's face in his hands. Looking deep into Paul's brown eyes, he closed his own tightly for a minute. 

Opening his eyes after a moment, he took a shuddering breath, "it's just everything Paul. The secrets, the lies, the whole mentality we work under. I hate lying to people we are supposed to be sharing with. To people I work with. I am just so tired of the whole thing, I don't even know how to explain it all. " he stopped and shook his head, "how do you do it, Paul?" 

Paul took a deep breath of his own, nodding his head as if coming to a decision. "When we get back, Dan, I want you to come stay in Washington for a few days.There are some people I want you to meet." 

"People?" 

"People," Paul grinned. "You know what those are." Sobbering a moment he continued, "every last one of them are gay or lesbians, Dan. They are all in committed relationships. They are all military. A couple are even in relationships with fellow military members." Daniel just stared at Paul for a moment. Stuned that he never knew this side of his lover. A support group! He said it out loud, liking the sound of it so much, "a gay military support group?" 

Paul laughed gently, "Yeah, you should see the ads and banners we hang in the info centers. All rainbow and pink camo patterns." Daniel joined in with the laughter, shaking his head at the silly idea. Paul kissed him again, this time gently on the lips. "You okay now?" 

Daniel nodded, "Yeah, I think so." 

"Seriously, Dan. We do have a group. In 'Don't ask, don't tell', we have to be discreet. But there are a couple dozen of us. I think meeting some others would help both of us. Give you someone to talk to outside of the SGC, too." 

"Okay," Daniel nodded, "I think I'd like that, after we get things in order back home." 

"Okay," sitting up straight in the chair, The Major was back, "I think we need to discuss this whole SGC disclosure thing we seem to be at odds about, don't you, Dr Jackson." 

Daniel smiled a sad, sweet smile, and nodded. Both men jumped at the knock on the door. In Russian, Daniel called out "Yes?" And grinned at the response. 

"Coffee and food are here, Major. And I suddenly find myself hungry". 

Daniel stood, shrugging out of his jacket. He rolled his sleeves up as he went and opened the door.


End file.
